i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Ban Jumonji/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1 = Eating white rice after exercising is great, I'll never stop doing it! |3Jan2 = Your hands are cold! You should hold hands with me to warm them! |3Jan3 = Happy new year! Do you think there are food stalls up at temples? |3Feb1= Kokoroooooo! Mio stepped on a magic circle and is acting weird againnnn!!!The first time: Shinku no ito no en Event Story |3Feb2= Eh, Lucas?! Your rice turned purple?! Is that even edible?!!! |3Mar1= I tried to steal and eat the sweets that Kokoro made, but he got angry at me like a demon... |3Mar2= Looking at the cherry flowers made me want to eat cherry Manjuu! As they say, Dangos over flowers! |3Mar3= We're doin' a chirashi sushi party at my house to celebrate Hina matsuri! Please do come! |3Mar4= Are you giving me this extra large chocolate?! Thank you so so much~!! |3Mar5= Here's my return gift! They're extra large cookies, but they're super delicious! |3Apr1= M- Mio, don't get angry... Hey, don't throw that pot! |3Apr2= It's so warm~! On days like this, I feel like walkin' while eatin'~ |3Apr3= We're absolutely not chuunibyous! We're super diligent honor students! |3May1= It seems we're going to a picnic to increase our magical powers! |3May2= It's the season for Kashiwamochi! Toya gave me some! |3May3= There's one more Kashiwamochi? Lucky! Gnom gnom... Shoot, this is Mio's... |3Jun1= Wouldn't it be great if rain tasted like cola? Now I'm hungry~ |3Jun2= Mio~! Let's give our presents at the same time~! Eva-sama would be happier that way! |3Jul1 = Mio made shaved ice for me, it was way too good! Seconds please! |3Jul2 = Festivals are exciting! To begin with it I'm going for yakisoba! |3Jul3= You eat Soumen during Tanabata! I wanna try Nagashi Soumen! |3Aug1= Runa's bullet hurts a bunch! I gotta run away! |3Aug2= After sweatin' so much, ya gotta rehydrate! If it's okay with you, would you like to have some of my drink? |3Sep1= Sniff sniff. I can smell tsukimi dangos from the kitchen...! |3Sep2=I'll share my fried chicken with you, Producer! Here you go! |3Oct1= Looking at the red leaves makes me want to eat some Jjigae. Wanna join me tonight? |3Oct2= My appetite is unstoppable all year long! |3Oct3= The long-awaited Halloween is finally here! Time to stuff myself with sweets! |3Nov1= Pff, these pitfalls aren't scary at all compared to Mio's magic circles. |3Nov2= When Mio is reading a strange book with a creepy grin on his face you have to slowly walk away! |3Dec1= Wish there was a system where you could eat as much chicken and cake as you want during December. |3Dec2= Make sure not to fall when walking on the snow! But even if you do I'll carry you on my back! |3Dec3= I prepared socks for you and me! Look forward to it! |3Dec4= Thank you for all the help this year! I'll keep goin' on next year too! |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Ban Jumonji Category:Lines